adventure high school
by i-love-dinos97
Summary: imagine if you were fionna and you had a really douchy brother and well a really protective brother and to make things worse you just moved and now your a new student with your douchy brother god and poor fionna i wonder what'll happen if you put 3 guys in the mix
1. prolouge

**Okay so this is my first story that I've ever wrote and published so please take care of me gracias **

"_Fionna why aren't you with me?" said the mysterious guy in my dream._

"_I'm not one to be tied down easily", I teased._

**BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEP!**

"**Ahhh…(thud)…oww…really alarm on the good part do you hate me?", I possibly seem crazy now talking to my alarm.**

"**Oh good you're up and I thought I was gonna have to wake you", my twin brother Finn smirked, "oh and if you're gonna talk to your alarm clock please make sure no one's around okay baby sis…can you do that for me?", he grinned. I swear he thinks he's a fucking sex god just because all the girls at our old school wanted to date him but oh no not this school, no way not happening this year. **

"**Meow…prrr..meow" my cat Cake greeted me.**

"**Hi girl you're hungry huh baby" I petted her on her head walked to her food bowl which was empty and literally collecting dust, "hmm Cake I dreamt of him only I couldn't see his face…again". She didn't even care, all she wanted was her food and I could tell. **

"**First alarm clocks now Cake wow you get stranger each minute" **

"**Geez you need a bell or something you scared me!" I yelled**

**Finn laughed, "Well have fun walking to school"**

"**You have to walk to you know"**

"**Ha like I ever would walk sister that's what parties are for" he scoffed.**

"**Does Penn know?" I asked.**

"**No and he better not either got it?" he glared at me, oh yeah like he scares me ok sure, not gonna happen. "Whatever brother dearest", if he didn't detect the sarcasm well then it's his problem.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so I apologize if that was way too short im new at this remember so please don't judge I'm barely getting the hang of it well enjoy **** and please tell me what you think about it sankyu**

**Chapter 1**

"Stupid Finn and his ego ugh I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind" I yelled, looked around just to make sure it I really was alone, the last thing I need is to have people think I'm crazy. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god I'm alone I mean imagine if someone had heard me…

"So who's Finn and why are you gonna 'give him a piece of your mind'", this guy asked curiously looking at me upside down…I mean we were literally face-to-face.

"Gah….what are you some ninja or pedophile or something, you scared the crap out of me, I could have had a heart attack and died-", I stopped to realize that he wasn't paying attention to what I was saying but instead just stared straight at me, did I have something on my face…oh my god did I spit on him oh geez please for the love of all that is right and holy tell me I didn't spit on him. And then like magic he burst out laughing…laughing you know he wasn't all that bad looking either I mean he had black hair he was kind of pale but in a good way, and he was thin I wonder if he works out…what I would kill to see him shirt- stop yourself right there Fionna there is no way you're gonna be thinking about that…

"So you're new or something because I've never seen you around here", he asked smiling, wow he has a really nice smile and are his eyes red, I thought to myself, then I realized I'm staring at him, causing him to smirk, "or you could not answer and just stare because I'm assuming you like all this", he said gesturing to his whole self and staying a little longer down yonder, if you know what I mean. I blushed like crazy, oh please tell me this guy isn't some pervert or some conceited jerk_, Fionna you're staring and you're not saying anything SAY SOMETHING!_ My inner voice screamed at me.

"Well I am new and my name's Fionna and no I don't want all of", I gestured to him, "all of that"

"Okay suit yourself and my name's Marshall the Vampire King, master to all evil creatures", he said quite dramatically, _okay this guy is crazy that's cool maybe if I start backing away slowly and run back home maybe Penn would give me a ride,_ I thought opting to take that idea.

"Was that too dramatic?", he questioned, _damn I can't go now, _"because you're looking at me like I'm crazy and should be locked up in mental home", he smirked and my stomach made a weird flip-floppy feeling _what does that mean? Whatever._

"Um…just a little bit too dramatic…shouldn't we head off to school now?", I asked looking at the ground.

"Wait you wanna walk to school with me just five seconds ago you looked at me like I was crazy are you sure?", he questioned.

"Well we're going the same way so I just figured it be creepy if you were to be walking behind me like some stalk-"

"Who said I was gonna be behind you, why am I the one walking behind you why couldn't be vice versa?" he interrogated

"Whoa dude calm down I didn't mean to offend you and your royal ass 'kay so calm down, breathe, and if you didn't want to then I can walk by myself geez dramatic" I said and started walking away, _I mean it was just a question no need to blow it out of proportion I mean he could have CALMLY said 'No that's okay you can go ahead', but no he had to make a scene-_

"Wait okay I'm sorry I didn't mean for the scene and if you don't mind can I walk with you", he asked sadly he looked like a sad child.

"Fine, but promise me something okay", I said looking at him

"Oookay what?", he said questioning if he should trust me or not.

"Promise me that you won't cause another scene", I said hoping he won't be all that dramatic about it, but no to my surprised he laughed I was in shock.

"Okay I promise is that all", he laughed

"Yeah that's it", I giggled, "come on lets go to school", I said

"I warn you if you think I'm crazy then you're gonna have a field joy when you see P.B.", he laughed

_P.B. who's that, _ I wondered, _and why is he crazier? Oh god please someone wish me luck here on my first day to high school I guess I'll need it_

**Support Fionna on her first day by reviewing please I need to know what you guys think and if I should continue because I honestly don't know and thank you to my first follower **darkling-princess-666 **for my first supporter and hopefully not last and I apologize ahead of time for any delays in updating**


	3. author's note

**A/N: I apologize to those who were wanting an update I just have some major writer's block and I honestly don't even know if I should continue with this story but to my 5 followers I'll try and update hopefully because school is starting in like 12 days maybe I'll get some inspiration from school (god let's hope so) because I hate to make you guys wait for a story I feel like such a bitch for doing this to you guys well I'm sorry and I promise as soon as I get inspiration I'll update a.s.a.p. Anyway keep continuing to show your support for the 1 chapter story love you all **

**Xoxo,**

**Amanda 3 **


	4. good byefor now

Author's note:

Well here we are and I still haven't got over my becursed writer's block but well I was thinking to kind of….er…well stop on this story for a while because like a million different story ideas have been crossing my mind now and I didn't wanna just quit or delete this story because it has potential and maybe in the future I'll revise it so till then bye and I apologize to my beloved 6 followers I love you guys and I feel really really really really REALLY horrible doing this to you guys I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me please o.O


	5. Chapter 2 (finally)

**A/N: Like I promised I told you guys when I had inspiration (and I do now yay) all because I wrote a new story on a different website (Wattpad in case you guys are interested) so I'll stop blabbering and continue with the story de? (Korean for yeah) **

So we continued our epic journey to (dramatic music) high school or also called AAA (Alistair Academy of the Arts) I couldn't help but wonder who the hell is P.B. and what's so strange about him. I mean are his facial features distorted or he's… _what are you even talking about Fionna you're not normal so you have no right to judge _my inner voice advised me.

"Hey Blondie are you even listening to me or are you just so nervous that I'm kind enough to be walking with you and you're basking in my hotness", he smirked, which made my heart do the same weird flip-floppy thing. _Maybe I'm sick or something. I'll tell Penn to call the doctor later._

"So we're dramatic, conceited, and arrogant too, well aren't you a triple threat huh Vampy boy", I replied smiling as I saw that the nickname caused him to cringe. _Ha-ha me-1, Vampy boy-0._

"Don't call me that ever"

"But I like that nickname. Don't you?" I asked knowing perfectly well what that answer would be.

But to my surprise he laughed, "Fine princess", he inched toward me causing me to take a step back trying to put some distance between us, and failing miserably, "if you want to call me that then you can even if that's the only name you're screaming in the middle of the night, then I don't mind", he replied causing me to blush after his little 'comment'.

"Oh look, the school, we better go wouldn't want to be late on my first day. See you", I waved to him while rushing to school. This is probably the first time I'm ever happy to see a school.

"Whatever Blondie, I'll see you later then", he smiled and winked at me, which caused my heart some serious pain. _What the hell. Maybe I really am sick._ Now here I go.

I instantly forgot where any of my classes were so I had a really nice office lady give me a map that kind of helped me.

"Finally I found you", I said as I found my first period. I was majorly late, but whatever they should know I'm new.

_Should I even knock or do I just walk in? What if everybody hates me? Oh my god what if my brother's in my class? _That happened before and it wasn't pretty…for me at least. _Fuck it Fionna just walk in there._

And I did before I lost my courage.

"Blondie I missed you!", a familiar voice yelled. I turned to the source of that voice, to find Marshall sitting at his desk in the back with his feet up on top of his desk leaning back on his chair. _My God he's hot! _Which I would be lying if I said he wasn't because well imagine it. The sun hitting him perfectly and making his pale skin look white, causing his red eyes and jet black hair to stand out more than anything. But next to him was a guy with PINK hair I mean unless he dyed it or something then, but something was telling me it wasn't dyed. And in front of Pinkie was a guy with flaming orange hair. _Ok orange hair is perfectly fine, so is black, but not fucking PINK. _I took a look around the class to only find, to my dismay, that the whole class was like a FUCKING DISFUNCTIONAL RAINBOW. I mean I'm talking about multiple shades of greens, blues, pinks, silvers, reds, purples. Did I not get the memo or something because obviously I'm missing something?

I walked down the aisle towards Marshall, Pinky, and Sparky, and took my seat.

"I've never seen a specimen like you before," Pinky told me leaning in way too close for my comfort, "may I take a sample of your hair for testing?". What kind of sick prank is this?

"Whoa Pinky let's set some rules first. Rule number one: You're too close for comfort so back up because I don't want you five inches away from my face; ever heard of personal space? Rule number two: Don't ask me creepy questions like that ever unless you want me to punch you square in your jaw," I set my rules now he can accept them or get punched square in the face his choice.

"Marshall I like this specimen, she has some spunk in her," he told Marshall. Is he even 16?

_Oh great now I get to deal with a perverted 'Vampire King', a complete psychopath who thinks of me as a science experiment, I wonder what's Sparky like. Let's hope he's normalish._

**Hey guys like I said I'm sorry but did you guys honestly think I was going to give up on this story?**

**Marshall: well ya you said it like twice but if I were them I would have given up on you from the get-go**

**Fionna: well didn't we have a bowl of happy flakes today**

**Me: must have been some tiny ass bowl then**

**Marshall: *hisses* I don't wanna be in your story**

**Me: too bad the fans love you so you're doing it whether you like it or not **

**Marshall: not unless I kill you **

**Me: fionna he's trying to kill me seduce him or something**

**Fionna + Marshall: *both turn a deep shade of red***

**Ma: that's it you're dead say good bye people because you won't see her until she's six feet under-**

**Me: hey fionna is he always this dramatic?**

**F: yes **

**Ma: am not**

**F: are too**

**Me: well continue to support and I promise there will be more chappies for you guys! R & R!**


End file.
